particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Jakania
Jakania (Majatran: al-Jakaniyah) known officially as the Kingdom of Jakania '''(Daralian: Kráľovstvo Jakansko, Majatran: Al-Mamlakah al-Majatraniyyah as-Jakaniyah, ) is a sovereign nation located on the southern coast of the Majatran continent. Jakania is bordered by three countries: Deltaria to the north; Kalopia to the east and Cobura to the west. Jakania is one of the sixteen independent Majatran states. Jakania is ranked 26th in the world with a population of 99,697,252 people, this means it has the 19th ranked population density of 108.43 people/km². History Government and politics Jakania is a protectorate of the Deltarian Empire having crowned Czar Dušan III as king of Jakania, but is under autonomous administration of a military junta led by Imperial Viceroy and Grand Vizier Mustafah Ikabarut. Foreign relations Jakania, being a protectorate country, maintains strong economic, military and strategic relation with Deltaria. In 3494, Jakania signed the Deltárska Ríša, clarifying Deltaria's control over Jakania's foreign relations. Restricting them of their rights to conduct foreign relations with other countries without the express written consent of Deltaria's foreign ministry. Military The '''Armed Forces of Jakania are in complete disarray after a variety of civil wars, constant government change and overall instability in the government. Jakania's military is rated one of the worst and most disorganized by Gath Defense Collective, a leading military organization known for their reports all across Terra. It is comprised of three branches: an Army, a Navy and an Air Force. Each branch is administered through the General Directorate of the Armed Forces, commonly known as the General Staff. The Chief of the General Directorate is currently General Junaid Nasib Darzi who was appointed to the position in August 3469. His primary goal was to reform the Armed Forces but thus far has been doing a relatively poor job at it. The overall total active personnel of the armed forces is somewhere around 567,000 by estimates of Gath Defense Collective and reports are that the armed forces experiences high amounts of desertions and corruption throughout the country. Administrative divisions Geography The provinces of Jakania are largely divided into relatively distinct biomes. Bogendo and north-eastern Borenu are primarily semi-arid plains, while Hufata and southern and western Borenu are primarily verdant grasslands. Nilaka province is mostly dense jungle, and separated from the arid desert of Sonhata by the Nilaka Mountain Range. There are two sizable rivers in Jakania: one is the relatively short Nilaka River, which begins in the Nilaka Mountains near Nilaka City, and flows into the ocean near Wakanda. The other is the Dareeto River, which flows from the mountains of southern Deltaria, past the city of Dareeto, and into the ocean, with New Vigara straddling its mouth. Economy Since the collapse of the Great Empire of Jakania the economy has been tossed into almost disarray due to the instability in the nation. The nation has been plagued by high corruption rates within the government and various finance ministers have attempted to rectify the problem but have failed. Aside from the problems plaguing the taxes and government incomes the infrastructure of the nation has been suffering tremendously and has fallen into a state of disrepair. The Jakanian Ministry of Finance is responsible for tax collection and processing of governmental revenue and is one of the targets of anti-corruption protests especially in 3468. Jakania was developing heavy industry at the time following the Great Empire but that project has run into problems due to lack of funding and investment. Unlike other many nations Jakania has a sovereign wealth fund which is known as the Jakanian Investment Authority this fund has been drawn from tremendously to keep the government functioning during the periods of provisional government and political and financial instability. Jakania has recently discovered that they are a part of a band of nations which actually have oil within their sovereign borders and territorial waters they have begun to invest in technologies to refine and process the oil and the Office of Natural Resources in the Ministry of Finance states that the process will be entirely completed by 6470 but the process has been stalled numerous times due to lack of funding and problems with contractors. Jakania has a nationalized company which handles all refining, processes, drilling and etc. when it comes to oil. Jakania has a powerful agricultural industry in the south along the coast, agriculture remains one of the top industries in Jakania and is a primary export of the Jakanian economy. Alongside agriculture the Jakanian's have developed a growing a technology industry. Demographics Jakania is known as the largest predominatly Islamic Nation in Terra. The majority of the population inhabits the coastline of the South Sea. Densely populated cities and towns cover the coastal regions almost continuously, including the principal cities of? Miamo? and? New Vigara, as well as the capital and largest city of the nation,? Wakanda. This is primarily due to the predominantly dense jungle conditions northwards, which have historically prevented the foundation of large settlements. Nowadays, modern towns and cities dot these regions, but the two primary northern cities of note are the historical cities of? Lalaka, bordering? Lake Majatra, and? Dareeto, founded upon a river in? Bogendo. Jakania's population possesses significant diversity in terms of religious beliefs and ethnic makeup, with no single ethnic group of individuals possessing a significant majority of the population. Also notable is the prevalence of religious belief throughout the nation; in past censuses, only a very small number of respondents did not describe their religious beliefs, or described themselves as non-religious. The diversity and prevalence of religious beliefs most likely account for the nation's historical tendency towards religious secularism. Jakania, since its formation, and excluding the short-lived nation of Islamabad, had never had an official state religion. However in 2973, the Jakanian People's Party established the Islamic Church of Jakania as the state religion. Religiously, the nation is predominantly Muslim, with 72.6% of people describing themselves as Islamic; 43.9% of the total population as Shi'a, 25.2% as Sunni Muslim, and 5.6% as followers of Sufism. The Terran Catholic Church's followers account for 21.2% of the population, while orthodox christians account for 3%. 2.1% identify themselves as Jewish peoples. Ethnically, the largest group are the? Jakanian people, making up 44.1% of the population. The Roma people make up 35.3% of people, and 16.8% of the population is Majatran. 2.2% of the population are Delic, 1.7% identify their ethnicity as Jewish, and small minorities of Jelbe-Wantuni (0.6%) and Latin (0.3%) peoples also exist within Jakania. Education Culture Religion Religion in Jakania plays a vital role, daily life is dominated by islamic observance.